


Born, Not Made.

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Guilt, M/M, Non-Human Stiles, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Nogitsune's are dark Kitsune's, born, not made.





	Born, Not Made.

**Author's Note:**

> My first non crossover Teen Wolf fic, just dipping my toe in to check the temperature. Would love your thoughts!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

You know when you something happens to people you care about, or even total strangers, and there's that moment when shit is hitting the fan so badly it's like a reunion of pig farmers and their trampoline selling cousins and Ceiling fan enthusiast grandmother's (and shut up, that totally makes sense!), And you take a moment and all the sudden it hits you that _you could have prevented this_ . All the death, destruction, chaos, _you could have prevented it._ You could have stopped all this before it happened, if you weren't weak, fragile, useless, _Human_.

 

All those thoughts go through Stiles Stilinski’s brain after the Nogitsune. After all the fighting, the death, funerals and tears.

 

Stiles knew it was his fault Allison and Aiden were dead. That those deputy's were dead, that Coach (and as much as the guy was a crazy asshole, the was _their_ crazy asshole. Might as well be the damn BH Cyclones mascot.) Was injured by an arrow, and Chris had lost the last of his family. That Ethan was now short a Twin.

 

He had opened the door.

 

Stiles had let the Nogitsune in.

 

Because he was weak.

 

Fragile.

 

A coward.

 

Useless.

 

 _Human_.

 

Or so he thought.

He could have prevented it all, if he just closed the damn door.

 

And no matter how many times the pack told him it wasn't his fault, he didn't believe them.

 

No matter how many times Derek would crawl into his room and his bed to pull him out of nightmares, cuddling him to his broad chest and running large hands through his hair, telling him he wasn't to blame….

 

He just didn't believe them.

 

Because there was some part of himself, a tiny part that he tried not to acknowledge….

 

That enjoyed it all.

 

The chaos.

 

The suffering.

 

The pain.

 

Because while Kira's mother may have trapped her Nogitsune under the Nemeton all those years ago…

 

It was still there.

 

Always had been.

 

Because despite popular belief…

 

Nogitsune are dark Kitsune’s.

 

And Kitsune's are born, not made.

 

Stiles had always been a Kitsune.

 

But he was made a dark one by the sacrifice.

 

The darkness was not gone.

 

Just defeated.

 

And it was still _hungry_.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
